Nightmares!
by Stephenie O Conner
Summary: Jesse and Rachel were in love and still are but when Rachel breaks down will it change their relationship forever Jesse/Rachel Finn/Rachel Quinn/Rachel Quinn/Finn rated t as suicide and adults topic! sorry kind of gives away the story but hey!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, you must think I'm an ass! I never introduced myself!. I am a fictional writer by night, board school girl by day. The Vampire diaries, Gossip girl, Glee and Twilight are my passions. My real name is Sophie but I write as my alter ego (Imaginary Friend) Stephenie O Conner. Please review I love to here from ya! Till next time READ!_

'Ugh Hello!' Mr Berry turned around to face his daughter. 'Oh, you've got a boyfriend.' Rachel put her head down. Jesse rubbed her shoulders. This was his way o saying Calm down everything will be okay!. Suddenly two men caught Jesse and Rachel and dragged them to a dark van. Jesse searched frantically for Rachel. 'Rach,' 'Jesse' Rachel squeezed his arm to show that she was here. 'What's going on!' 'I don't know.' Jesse hugged Rachel. He didn't know how long he would be for!.

Suddenly all that filled Jesse's mind was regret, regret about well……

1. Leaving Rachel in the first place

2. Not being good enough for her.

'Rach' he could feel her shaking in his arms. 'Yeah!' she whispered. 'Are you cold?' 'Yes' she looked at him her big eyes watery from the tears she held back. Suddenly, A man grabbed her and Jesse struggled……

Jesse woke with a start. He was Back from vacation with his parents and extremely annoying sister Gale. And he was going back to Mc Kingly High School in an hour. It was amazing how he could wake up himself from a Nightmare and still manage to be late. He dressed quickly, Rachel never leaving his thoughts.

Finn Hudson was standing at the gate, if Quinn hadn't begged him to talk to Jesse he so wouldn't be waiting for him. Finally Fin saw him. 'Jesse I need to talk to you.' 'yeah' Jesse guessed that he better be nice to Finn even though he was his biggest Rival. 'Rachel tried to commit suicide' 'What?' 'You heard me St. James, sort it.' Jesse legged it to Rachel's locker. She wasn't there. He ran out of the school. Rachel was the only person he would ever love. He was trying to look at the positives. He would find her. Alive. He reached the park! 'Jesse?'

_Hope you liked it Review ! _

_Sophie/ Steph_

_Xoxo _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi _

_Thanks to Mr Palmer…. _

_Who gave me my first ever review ! Much appreciated! _

_He is the second chapter hope you like it. _

_Sofa (my nickname) _

Rachel put her head down. 'Rach I'm so sorry I shouldn't have left you, I love you too.' 'Jesse I Love you as well but, you could do so much better like no one would want me. You wouldn't have to put up with Slushies everyday if….' Jesse cut her off with a kiss, ' Rach shut it' 'I talk too much' she mumbled. Jesse laughed 'Yeah.' 'Rach?' Jesse's voice was getting alarming. He carefully took Rachel's wrist showing her the faint scrapes up and down her arms. 'People think I have a high self- esteem but I don't, I stopped when we started dating because you filled that empty hole in my heart. But when you left, It reappeared twice as big.' 'And that's why you went to jump.' she nodded slowly. Rachel felt like a twerp the real reason she wasn't telling. Well Jesse was only half of the reason she jumped. There was another.

Quinn Fabray was standing outside Finn Hudson's locker. 'Finn thanks for talking to Jesse for me!' 'It's okay. Hey Did you get pictures of your kid.' 'You wanna see them after what I did.' 'I sang to the sonogram puck didn't!' Quinn laughed, The only reason that she didn't keep the kid was because she knew once the truth got out Finn wouldn't like her any more. But it sure felt nice to see he was interested in the kid. The adoptive parents called her Kamara. She handed Finn the pictures. 'They named her Kamara, Jasmine and Damien Waldorf are her adoptive parents. They write every week. They said they wanted Kamie to still have me in the picture, that they think it would be nice.' 'There nice people then.' 'Oh yeah, Jasmine is very nice she even gave me there address, She insists That I come to see hem every month, Mercedes and Rachel came with me last month.' 'Oh!' 'Finn?' 'Yeah' 'Will you come with me tomorrow.' 'Yeah sure, only if you want me too!' 'I do, Finn I wanted you to be the dad not Puck that's why I didn't tell you.' Finn was shell-shocked. Quinn smiled 'Wanna walk with me to class.' 'Um yeah!' Finn and Quinn walked away together in paradise.

Rachel was sitting in her room. Jesse had helped her get rid of all the knifes she had hid in her room. After of course there *thing… Jesse was being very careful tonight she thought, It was weird, he had asked her was she sure about a hundred tines before he seemed satisfied. Suddenly a kick on the door could be heard. And in he came….

_*what people do when there married (well supposed there meant to WAIT TILL THERE MARRIED. )_

_Hi hope you like it please review.! Thanks to everyone who favourited aswell ! Review ! Steph xox_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey _

_Chapter 3 already !_

_Thanks to woundergirl for her review !_

_Enjoy _

Gerald O Grady stormed in to Rachel's room. 'So you don't want it any more! Punk No!' 'No' she squealed. He lifted his right arm and punched her in the face. 'I'm done little girl.' He stalked out the door. Rachel desperately grabbed her phone.

Jess need u now ! X rach

Jesse was flipping up and down his phone when the message came through and him being him! Ran there as fast as he could. 'Rach, he climbed in her window to see her crying frantically. 'He came, He came.' Was all she was getting out. Jesse began to panic what was he going to do. He cradled her in his arms. 'Rach what's wrong.' 'This dude Gerald, he's that drunk dude from the bar, well he regularly hit on me. That night he beat me up. He has come back every night since.' Jesse wiped the tears from her eyes. 'Rach will he come back.' 'No. I ended it!, that was why he was so angry and this.' she pointed to her black eye. Jesse kissed the top of her head. 'Rach I won't ever leave you alone I promise.' Rachel lay ed her head on his shoulder.

Quinn and Finn walked out of the adoption agency. 'Kamara seemed to like you!' 'Yeah she did.' 'Thanks Quinn I've been a jerk I shouldn't have just walked off like that when you needed me most!' 'Finn don't apologise I think I needed that puck time to realise what an ass I've been.' Finn put his arm around her. 'Do you want me to walk you to your apartment.?' 'Yes please.' Quinn and Finn walked home together. Both hoping that good things will happen to them.

'Rachel.' 'Shit' Jesse and Rachel said at the same time. 'Oh hi Jesse.' said Mr. Berry. 'Hey.' said Jesse. Rachel started to laugh as Jesse tried to hide the nerves in his voice. Mr Berry shrugged and walked out. 'So how was your week.' 'Shit yours.' 'Shitter'. Mr Berry poked his head back inside. 'What happened your eye.' 'She got bet…..' 'Up at school.' Rachel finished. 'Jesse what hand do you write with?' 'Left.' 'Oh you didn't do it then.' 'Dad, He bet up Puckerman once!' 'Oh yeah Why Jesse?' ' He through a slushie at Rachel!' 'Humph' Mr Berry walked out. 'I haven't made a good reputation' 'Neither have I' she whispered. Jesse put his arm around her! 'Everyone screws up!' Rachel just laughed.

Quinn and Finn were talking at Quinn's apartment when she got the text.

HI bestie

Hop Kamies okay ll com to c u !

Cu den

Santana x

'What the hell?' 'Quinn what's wrong?' 'Santana's back! We need to go to Rachel's quick!

_**Hi hoped you liked it could I get 2 reviews to continue Please! **_

_**Thanx**_

_**Just to let ye know my first GG(gossip girl) and Twilight fan-fics will b up soon. pLus updates on tvd ! **_

_**Steph !**__**J **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**HI, okay first off I would like to thank **_

_**TwilightGleek and especially Savannah Co who pointed out something! Ery important ! Its hard to tell whos talking in my Stories! Thanks and if ye till cant PLEASE tell me ! Also I have a question does anyone know Emma's surname !**_

_**Any who ! This chap is Quinn and Rachel based ! So be patient ! More St. Berry coming up!.**_

_**Steph xoxo **_

**Chapter 4 **

'What.' Rachel screamed. Quinn was standing at the door. 'Mr Shou won't leave her work in school, Will he?' she whispered. 'I dunno!' said Jesse. Finn sighed just leave it to Terri Shouster to make a come back with a bang!.

The next day, Quinn and Rachel decided to talk to Mr Shouster about his ex. 'What!' he didn't even know she was back. Emma Pillsbury (the school guidance counsellor) was silently sitting down in the Spanish classroom . 'Quinn who told you?' 'Santana, she ran off with Terri when Finn dumped her.' 'Rachel! How are you holding up?' 'I was okay till She turns up!' The door slammed. 'Well look who we have here!' Terri walked straight up to Will. 'So I see your still here with the Glee kids.' Will looked like he was going to kill her. Quinn looked at Rachel who was unbelievably pale. Uh oh she thought!

Finn and Puck waited outside the nurses office. If Terri got the job they'd make sure Jesse would get hurt so he had to be treated by her! 'Boys?' Santana walked up behind them. 'I hear ye befriended the enemy.' she winked at Finn. Quinn ran up 'T…. What! Why! YOU!' Jesse walked up behind Santana. 'I'm not' he said. 'You'll be mine in a minute when I catch you' hissed Quinn. Santana walked off. Finn had his hands in fists. 'What did I do know?' asked Jesse.

Mercedes Jones went to investigate why Terri Shouster was back and why now!. 'Well you got your job so now its up to Santana to get her Glee post back then we will all be a happy family.' Sue Sylvester rubbed Terri's cheek. Mercedes nearly got sick with the concept she couldn't wait to tell Rachel and Quinn.

Rachel was sitting on her bed. Her dads had come home from work so Jesse had to go home. A single tear fell down her face. Everything was going wrong. Terri was back and Santana was up to no good. Plus she felt sick. She looked in her side drawer a knife lay there. She picked it up and lifted up her skirt to reveal the scratches up and down the top of her leg. She had been so suicidal. She went downstairs and through the knife in the bin. Harold Berry looked at his daughter. She was very depressed. 'Why don't you call Jesse and see if he could come over and spend the night me and your dad have to go on a business trip.' 'Really!.' Rachel's famous smile crossed her face. 'Yeah,' Harold sighed. He knew this day would come. His little girl growing up having sex for the first time!. 'Just be careful Rach. Okay?' 'Yeah Dad promise, your not goin to kill him after you know we do IT' 'I'll try!' He grinned.

**Ha betcha ya weren't expecting that! Sorry I know it was a bit jumpy but the next will be better !..**

**Sofa **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi okay here's chapter five! (already?) okay so here it is ya know he drill!**

_**Steph**_

Jesse and Rachel were walking to the mall to get lunch when they saw a disturbing picture. Sue Sylvester was kissing Terri Shouster. 'that's disturbing!' 'Talk about It!' They kept on walking. 'I can't believe your dad actually let you do it with me.' 'I was standing rite there and I didn't even believe it.' Jesse grinned. 'Did you enjoy it!' 'Yeah you were so gentle.' 'Didn't want you to break Rachel.' 'Rite!.' Jesse sighed. 'I have one thing to ask….' he paused. ' Have you stopped cutting yourself Rachel?' She nodded. 'You saw that! Yeah I have I promise.' She cuddled into Jesse's side. 'Its nice to be cared about' she sighed. Jesse smiled. That meant a lot he thought.

Quinn and Finn were sitting in Finn's apartment Mercedes was scouting around being nosey. 'They were having an affectionate moment.' said Finn clearly freaked out by the concept. 'Yep' said Mercedes. 'Santana got her place in Glee' blurted Quinn. Mercedes and Finn's mouths both dropped. 'What ?' 'You heard me.' Quinn said curling up in a ball and crying. Finn cuddled her. 'It'll be okay I promise .' Finn kissed the top of her head. Santana won't ever go near Quinn he vowed.

Rachel fumbled with the buttons on Jesse's top. As he kissed her passionately on the neck. Rachel managed to get Jesse's top off. 'I think we should take a break you seem tired!' he whispered. 'No I'm not' she lied. Jesse laughed and wrapped the duvet around her like a cape and cuddled her close. Rachel made random shapes on his bare chest. 'This is also nice.' she said while yawning. In a few minutes she was conked out in his arms. Soon after so was Jesse.

'Okay Regionals are next week and we need to practice, practice, practice.' said Mr Shouster as he walked into the auditorium. Finn nudged Jesse. 'Eh Mr Shou. Um Me and Finn spied on Vocal Adrenaline yesterday and they are singing the exact same songs as we are!' Mr Shou sighed, 'We will do other song s then, songs we have done for assignments instead.' 'Hm' He thought for a second. 'Finn and Quinn break up Hello I Love You, Jesse and Rachel Total Eclipse Of The Heart, Mercedes Beautiful and Everyone Like a Prayer. Okay!'

**Sorry this chapter is very short but the next one will be longer because its about regionals! Enjoy REVEW, REVIEW (I don't care even if you hate it tell me id like to know!**

**PLEASE **

_**STEPH Xoxo **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey chap 6 this is my version of regionals I know its probably different but as I said its my version so enjoy REVIEW **

**Steph**

'This is it guys!' Mr. Shou as totally syked and had insisted hat they all be in good spirits. With a mix up in the songs they all knew what they had to do. Perform. They had reduced there number of songs to three cutting out Jesse and Rachel. They didn't mind really. Rachel hadn't ben feeling well lately and Jesse was beginning to worry. 'Rach you sure your okay!' 'Yes I'm fine' It was a week ago that Rachel had lost her virginity to Jesse. All of Vocal Adrenaline were throwing glares at her and Jesse. 'O my god!' muttered Quinn. 'Rachel

Bathroom now!' 'Rachel scrambled into the bathroom.' 'What's up?' 'Rach I think your pregnant.' 'What I can't be!' Quinn showed her a test. 'Better safe than sorry!' Rachel took a deep breath. And entered the toilet.

**AN: now you won't now the result till later HAHA cliffy!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Quinn looked at Finn they were first up. Mr Shou gave them the thumbs up ! They walked on stage and began to sing!.

F: Hello, I love youWon't you tell me your name?Hello, I love youLet me jump in your gameQ: Hello, I love youWon't you tell me your name?Hello, I love youLet me jump in your gameF: She's walking down the streetBlind to every eye she meetsQ: Do you think you'll be the guyTo make the queen of the angels sigh?

The rest of the gang formed a line behind them and they broke into Like A Prayer.

R: Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone.I hear you call my name and it feels likeHomeG: When you call my name, it's like a littlePrayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you thereIn the midnight hour, I can feel your powerJust like a prayer, you know I'll take you thereJ: I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighingI have no choice, I hear your voice, feels like flyingF: I close my eyes, oh God, I think I'm fallingout of the sky.

Q: I close my eyesHeaven help me.

Then Mercedes stepped forward and sang …..

Everyday is so wonderful, then suddenly, its hard to breathNow and then I get insecure, from all the painI'm so ashamedI am beautiful no matter what they sayWords can't bring me downI am beautiful in every single wayYes words can't bring me down oh nooo!So don't you bring me down todayThe whole crew received a huge amount of applause. Every thing seemed great when suddenly Rachel and Jesse went missing. 'Where are they?' Quinn seemed panicky. 'They were rite behind us!' said Finn. Shelby Corcoran walked in 'Where the hell are half my crew?' 'Where the hell are Jesse and Rachel!' 'What do ya mean?' The two teachers rushed out of the room. Quinn pulled Mercedes over. 'We have to find them!' 'I know calm down.'

Shelby and Will ran down the street. Suddenly two bodies were seen strewn across the road. Jesse and Rachel were both in equal pain. Shelby rang 911. Quinn and Mercedes both ran out at that time to see there best friend in so much pain. It was then they realised Jesse had slipped into a coma.

Quinn sat in the waiting room. Mr Berry and Mr Berry had both been called Jesse lived on is own, It seemed to Quinn that all he had was Rachel. Even Finn had felt guilty for giving him a bad time when he first got back. 'Quinn what happened.' Harold Berry was fuming. 'Mr Berry Jesse and Rachel got beat up by the other team.' 'How did it happen?' 'We are not sure!' said Mr. Shouster. 'We think they kidnapped them while we were walking back to the rehearsal area as we realised they were missing then.' The doctor came out. 'Both of the patients are in a coma, Jesses is worse but Rachel's isn't great either.' 'Will they survive?' asked Quinn not really wanting the answer. 'It's fifty fifty they might pull threw and hey mightn't, ye may go in and see them if you like .' Quinn pulled over the doctor. 'Rachel was pregnant. Is the baby ok?' 'No miss FabRay! Rachel had a miscarriage, I would suggest you tell her parents! I'll be honest with you I don't think she's strong enough to pull through.' Quinn sat back down and cried.

So what do ye think thanks to the people who subscribed ! Ily and REVIEW sorry this story had to come to an end so Dramatically but hey who doesn't love a it of drama !

Ily

Steph

Ps next chapter will be the last one !


	7. Chapter 7

**HI!, **

**So we are coming to the end of this story! This is a long chapter so enjoy! **

**Thank you o everyone who alerted! And reviewed through out! Thanks a mill please take a look at my other stories and I look forward to reading your feedback in the future!**

**Stephanie **

**Sophie! **

_Quinn took Rachel's hand as the news reached her that Jesse was on life support. Rachel had slipped out of the coma last night. And was slowly getting better. Quinn herself had announced to everyone Rachel's news. Shelby cried. Well everyone cried. Finn entered the room holding two coffees. 'They took Jesse off life support.' Quinn placed Rachel's hand down gently! 'Don't tell Rachel they gave up on him you know that's the last thing she'll need to here.' 'I take it they took out the baby' 'Yeah they did ever since she's been thriving!' 'Quinn you haven't left her side since she got here! She wouldn't want you killing yourself like this. Kurt and Mercedes have arrived go home and rest!' 'I don't know if I can face my mom now Finn can I just go to yours!' ' Yah of course That's even better I can keep an eye on you!' Kurt walked in. 'You go change and I'll look after Rachel!.' Quinn and Finn went to Finn apartment and stayed there for about an hour. While Kurt and Mercedes nursed Rachel. Quinn of course came back to the hospital as soon as she could. Rachel woke up the next day and you can bet she wasn't happy with the decision of Jesse being taken off of the life support. 'Is he buried!' 'Yes Rach when your fully better I'll take you there.'

It had been two weeks since Rachel was left out of hospital. She smoothed into her normal routine. Get up, shower, eat, school, Jesse, Quinn's and home. Both of her dads kept a close eye on her as they did not want a repeat of what happened last time. But NO One could predict the future. For Rachel school had become more of a living hell than it already was. Sue Sylvester had got to each an English class full-time!. And Rachel had got her. She was the only one of the glee members in the class. 'Rachel! Are you paying attention' 'Yes Ms Sylvester I am!' 'I don't want cheek in my class! What page are we on!' '86!' 'Pay Attention Ms Berry!' She continued he lecture on the importance of punctuation in a piece!. Rachel started to think about Jesse. 'Ms Berry' 'Ms Berry!' Sylvester was calling but Rachel didn't care!. 'That's it Berry Get out!' That was it decided Rachel. She stormed out of the classroom and straight out the door. She started to turn towards home. But then she decided to go se Jesse first. She walked up to his gravestone and sat beside it! 'Hey! Jesse, I had a terrible day Sylvester's a Bitch!' She kissed the gravestone before saying. 'I'll see you tonight!.'

That evening Harold Berry received an alarming call from Quinn saying Rachel was no where to be found. He drove. He had no idea where else she could be! He had already checked the graveyard and found her bag there. So she went there. But still she was no where to be found. Until of course he went home for a toilet break. He couldn't open the door it was locked. Praying for the best he called Finn. Quinn answered. 'Ugh Quinn why are you at.. Never mind Quinn I think I found Rachel the bathroom door I locked and the shower is running!' 'We'll be right there!' In the space of five minutes! Mercedes Quinn Mr Berry X2 Finn and Kurt were all trying to burst open the door when finally with one kick it swung open. Rachel's lifeless body lay there saturated in blood. The knife still sticking in her heart. Her mp3 was still playing Hello by Lionel Ritchie.

Quinn sat down with Finn in their apartment. Rachel had written letters before she died to tell everyone how she felt. Quinn was the only one who hadn't opened hers yet. Hers was in an thick envelope!. H ripped opn the envelope loads of pictures fell out. Which made her cry. Finn opened up the letter and read it to her.

_Quinn _

_I know we never saw eye to eye but when it comes down to it you and Mercedes were my best friends! I enclosed every photo I have of all of us and our friends so that you and Finn may show Kamara when she I old enough to understand. I love you and your daughter a much as I loved Jesse and Glee! Please don't be mad at me forever! Remember We will always be there when you need us just remember the time when we got pissed out of our heads and started to ing Walking on sunshine ! I love you! _

_Rachel xxxxx_

_Ooooo_

_Xoxo _

Finn started to hum walking on sunshine. 'Why would she think I would be mad at her?' 'Because she's Rachel its what she does thinks things through.' Quinn and Finn spent the rest of the night leafing through old photos and decided to make a scrapbook of every thing about Jesse and Rachel!. Mr Shouster strongly recommended the idea!. Santana wasn't to loving. 'Why would I bother She hated me and I hated her.' Mr. Shou was red in the face but it was Ms Pillsbury who shouted. 'That girl took her own life away! You bullying these other people her friends will not stop her legacy from living on n this school.' Then Shelby Corcoran walked in 'You talk about my daughter like that again girl and you'll never forget it!' Quinn smiled and looked at Mercedes, they both nodded Rachel Berry might be gone physically but she was with them mentally and She wasn't going to be forgotten easily!

**Thank you (bows randomly) I would like to thank everyone who ever reviewed and alerted ! I love you guys ! You're the reason I'vegotton this far thank you! **

**Please check out my other stories!**

**And don't forget pres that blue button ily all!Sophie**

**Stephanie! Xoxo!**


End file.
